battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
David
David is a male contestant in Battle For Dream Island. He was created by TDICaitlincookegroup on YouTube. David joins the game due to him being the recommended character with most votes in Reveal Novum at 102. The only thing David ever says (with a few exceptions) is "Aww, seriously?!" even when screaming he says "Aww, seriously?!". This catchphrase, added to the fact that he has a high-pitched voice, has caused him to be seen as very annoying amongst the contestants and viewers, arguably making him one of the most hated contestants on the show. Because of this hatred, he was eliminated only 2 episodes after debuting. Vomitaco David was first recognized when Speaker explained that even though he was not a contestant at the time, he had received 39 votes for elimination. This was one of 3 episodes where he said something other than his catchphrase, saying "Yeah?". The Reveal It is revealed that 1 out of 30 handpicked recommended characters could be voted into the game. Being one of the 30, David campaigns by getting red-faced and throwing a temper tantrum. Reveal Novum David's first day of competition begins when he receives the most votes to join the game. During the staring contest, he used his red-faced temper tantrum to scare his opponents, causing them to flinch and thus, blinking. This strategy did not work against Pencil, however, who simply laughed at David, and even mocked his catchphrase. David eventually blinks the next morning upon seeing the sun, due to his allergic reaction to sunrises. Despite not receiving any points at the start of his game, he managed to earn 2nd in the staring contest and got 30 points on the scoreboard, avoiding elimination in his first episode in the game. Rescission David, along with Ice Cube, Rocky, Bubble, and Leafy all avoided their mud-caked shovels that Speaker threw at them during Cake at Stake. This upsets Speaker, who precedes to cry acid all over Ice Cube, Rocky, and David. During the unicycle race, David (literally) begins beeping an 8-bit "Mary had a Little Lamb" melody. Right before reaching the finish line, he runs into Firey, and he burns into ashes. Unable to finish the race, he is put up for elimination along with Ice Cube and Spongy. Gardening Hero David was eliminated this episode with a record of 331 votes. It is later announced that a loser was going to rejoin the game. David campaigns by saying his catchphrase (Aww, Seriously?). When Speaker demands that he should say something else, he yells "NO!". This marks the 2nd episode in which he said something other than his catchphrase. The Glistening David is one of the 10 eliminated contestants to vote Ice Cube to be eliminated, actually saying her name. This marks the 3rd and last episode David says something other than his catchphrase. It is later revealed that David placed 7th in the Rejoin, so he was eliminated again. Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Because he was immune to bugs, David was the only contestant to survive the bug attack. Speaker then decides to recreate everyone by cloning David 20 times, 17 for the eliminated contestants, and 4 dressed in costumes for the final 4 (including the original David, that's 21 Davids total). All the Davids disappear when everyone returns. Return of the Hang Glider In his final appearance, David chooses to say his catchphrase instead of saying "Cake at Stake!" with the rest of the eliminated contestants. It is later revealed that David wants Leafy to win Dream Island, expressing his opinion by transforming into "Leafy David" from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. After Firey wins Dream Island, David is able to convince him into letting him onto the Island, simply by saying his catchphrase. Trivia *David beat 29 other characters to get in the game, beating 2nd place Bomby by approximately 28 votes. * David had the shortest competition time on the show, only competing in 2 episodes. * David is the only contestant in Season 1 to be eliminated by two lasers. * David is 1 of 2 recommended competitors that is not named after the object it is (he is called David instead of stick figure). Another person whose name isn't from an object is Dora. *There was much dispute over whether or not if David was an inanimate object or not. This is because a stick figure can also be called a stick person, and a human is typically referred to as a person. This controversy was also referenced on the show, prior to David's elimination. *David is allergic to sunrises. *David is immune to bugs. Gallery Davidv2.png|David's Idle David 2.png|David Speaking David.png|David's Promo Pic Acidtest.png|David is dying with Ice Cube and Rocky. David's bodie.png|David's bodie Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:Unlucky ones with 50+ votes Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:The Reveal Category:Reveal novum Category:No Team Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Merged Category:The Reveal Category:The reveal Category:8th Place Category:Stick Figures Category:Season 1 contestents